


For What It's Worth

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Джесс оба любили Сэма и оба умерли из-за него. На этом их сходство заканчивается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For What It's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9879) by Brevanna. 



Её звали Джесс.  
Его – Дин.  
Она была возлюбленной.  
Он был воином.  
Ты сказал ей называть тебя Сэмом. Она послушалась.  
Ты сказал ему называть тебя Сэмом. Он не стал.  
Она пахла, как весна – лавандой и вишней.  
Он – как кожанка, насилие и огонь.  
Её улыбка осветила бы комнату.  
Все меркли в сравнении с ним.  
Когда ты держал её в объятиях, ты чувствовал потребность защищать.  
Когда он обнимал тебя, ты чувствовал себя защищенным.  
Она выросла в Теннеси с золотым ретривером и родителями, обожавшими её.  
Отец растил его в дешевых гостиничных номерах и тренировал как бойца.  
Её глаза – яркая искрящаяся лазурь.  
Его – закалившаяся в бою зелень.  
Она смотрела в будущее и видела мужа, детей и белый забор.  
Он смотрел в будущее и видел лишь тебя, смерть и пролитую кровь.  
Когда она плакала, ты старался её утешить.  
Когда он плакал – твоё сердце разрывалось.  
Ты увидел надвигающуюся на неё смерть и не сделал ничего.  
Ты увидел, как смерть приходит за ним – и отказался его отпускать.  
Она умерла, и ты был опустошен, убит горем.  
Он умер, и твой мир разбился вдребезги. Ты должен был его вернуть.  
Она любила тебя всем сердцем.  
Он любил тебя всей душой.  
Ты оставил её умирать.  
Если бы он оставил тебя, ты бы умер.  
Они были как ночь и день, лето и зима, Дин и Джесс.  
Двое разных людей, у которых было одно общее.  
Они оба умерли из-за тебя.  
И ты этого не стоил.


End file.
